Merry Christmas: Psyco Cereal
by VladMastersWife
Summary: JazzXVlad fluff n.n Psyco Cereal. . .Vlad Plasmius never did anything for the holidays, so can Jazz help him find a cause for celebration? Oneshot One of several Christmasthemed oneshots.


More Jazz Vlad. I don't feel like updating anything else, don't ask. I'm not really a happy person right now. . .hense Vlad crashing everything. He's crashing things, it helps me on the inside. . .right. Kinda Christmas, not really. Hope y'all like it, thanks for reading n.n

His fist smashed into the tubes, shattering them to a million shards and they scattered about on cold hard cement. Light trickled through the glass and spread across his pale aqua-marine skin, pierces striking maroon blood eyes. They clenched shut in a sharp moment of pain and opened only to lay eyes on what was next to crush. His raven black boots jutted into the side of a counter, causing the containers upon it to spill what they held and drip and mingle with the glass shards already there. The liquids, of a thick consistancy, caked to his boots, mixing with the powdered chemicals to create a thick neon mud. And he didn't even care.

His cape swung about, slapping his face. "Damn this place, damn it. . ." his voice rose, "Damn it!" He gritted pointed teeth and swung a fist at a crate. The nails scrapped at his flesh and neon maroon blood oozed from his wrist and through the leather of his gloves. His laboratory was a mess. Chemicals, computers--or what used to be computers--lay scattered about. He needed a break. . .he hated it. Plasmius wisked his ruby eyes to see the portal. He need someone, anyone to talk to him. And anyone would do.

The plasma of the portal swirled like it had faithully the past twenty years, and he soared through it, still dripping with blood and chemicals. The doors of Ghost Zone were cheerily decored with holiday lights of all sorts. Vlad frowned. He had no part in Christmas. Never needed to, never got to. But he wanted to. . .

All those families, gathering together. And he had no one. But Technus, he knew the Technology Master had no family. That ghost would just be sitting there, alone reading for this day. The door Plasmius searched for came into sights, when he felt a tight sensation tear at his neck. The weight of his body thrusted back and he gagged for breath. Why couldn't he phase from this grip? His pained eyes strained to see his captor, and saw it was Danny,

"D-Daniel. . ." He gagged, gripping Danny's Ghost-Gauntet shielded hands.

Danny threw him at a plot of dirt, "Plasmius, Walker set me in charge this Christmas to make sure you did nothing sneaky during the truce."

The elder halfa gripped his neck and Danny saw his wounds, "What happened to you?" The boy shifted his wieght and his boots sank into soft dirt.

Vlad was wiped out. the attack had stoled the last of his strenght, and he blacked out. Danny frowned. Walker was going to kill him, Christmas true or no Christmas truce. The boy put two fingers to Vlad's neck. His pulse was still there, but hardly. Hesitating, he placed Vlad over his broad shoulders and flew him off to Amity Park.

The twenty-something peeked his head through the portal to see who was in his way. No one. Danny walked in and went intangable, carrying the halfa to his bedroom.

Vlad's breath was short, and his chest moved only slightly. The halfa was older now; grey now streaked his formerly jet black hair, and his eyes were just as tired. They watched Danny, whom was unaware at his being awake, from his place on the boy's temporary bed. The child must be staying there with his family for the holidyas, for he was long into college. Young Fenton mved this way and that, seemingly wrapping various items in festive wrap. Vlad smiled light;ly at this. He'd never really been able to just watch Danny be a boy. Or a man.

With no knock, the door swung open. Vlad's heart skipped a beat, knowing this person would know of his being there. But the girl simply smiled and sat next to him,

"Hey Vlad, you okay?" Jazz smoothed her hand through his hair and smiled. She looked so beautiful now. Her hair was clear down to her thighs, now out of it's head band. Her eyes were violet and glistening. Jasmine had sure matured well. Plasmius smiled once more and she swept her gaze to Danny,

"Did you know he was awake?"

The younger shook his head, "No," He walked over and sat by his sister's side, "Hey V-Man, you doing better?"

Of course, Plasmius could only manage a mere grunt, causing the boy to chuckle, "Don't worry, you''l be fine." He patted Vlad's shoulder, rose to his feet, and went on, "Mom and Dad are too preoccupied by Billy to come upstairs now. 'It's his fifth Christmas you know.' " Danny added the last part tauntingly, causing Jazz to laugh. Jasmine siged at Vlad's confused expression,

"Of, that's right. We never told you. . .for reasons. But my mom and dad had another baby a while back. A baby boy named Billy."

Now, the two young adults expected Vlad to be upset. Sad, maybe even furious, but no. He simply croaked out a sincere, "Well. . .I'm quite happy. . .for the lot o-of you."

Danny paused his wrapping, slwoly turning to face Vlad with a small smile, "Thanks. "

He simply closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, feeling comfortable in his place.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The room was light, and he glanced at the clock. It was about five in the afternoon now. He'd slept for a good three hours. He sat up, arched his back in a stretch and ayawn, and laid back down. His nose bumped something cold and hard, and he opened his yes to see what it was.

An odd looking bear---thing. Maybe to resemble the greta Einstien? It had hair like it. It looked rather old. He glanced at his covers and they were fairly feminime. Pink, really. He was in Jazz's temporary bedroom. Why? Well, how was he to know?

The halfa realized now he was shirtless and in boxers. In Jazzs bed. Sleeping with a stuffed bear. This was awkward. He yawned once more and shut his eyes, figuring ignoring the awkwardness would be best. A sound rang in his ears, plastic crumpling, he supposed. Jazz walked out of the bathroom, carrying a bandage,

"Hey there, you feeling better?"

He nodded slowly, "Yesh, my dear, much." He watched her bandage his wounded wrist. Her hands delicately slidding down his arm, causing shiver to trickled across his body. He took a deep breath, then let it out calmly,

"Now, if it is not rude in my asking, where are my clothes?" He looked embarrassed, but Jasmine ignored that,

"I took them to the laundromat to be washed, " She looked away shyly, "And. . .someone took them."

"What?!" He shouted, then recoiled, "That's. . .that is fine, dear Jasmine. I have more at home."

"And it's not like you need them now, "Jazz added humerously. She patted his arm gently when finished bandaging she sat up straight. He glanced out the window. It was getting fairly dark now. She saw his longing face and siged dreamily,

"What's bothering you?" Her hand smoothed through his hair, causing him to close his eyes and enjoy the moment,

"Hm. . .don't worry yourself, Jasmine."

She watched his chest move up, then down. His breathing was much better now. As if he had asked, Jazz began to speak,

"Danny and my parents are out right now. They're saying hello to everyone, and plan on staying over night at the Mansons. Kind of a. . .collaberation of holidays thing. So you can just rest and not worry, mkay?"

The halfa nodded. when she recieved no verball answer, she began to rise to her feet, "I'm gonna go down stairs, it seems like you need some space."

but he gripped her arm, "No. . ." He muttered, "Please, stay with me a while longer." His voice was no longer hoarse. It was smooth and soothing. She seated herself next to him, thigh against his right arm. She wnet on to stroke his arm slowly, pulling him into a trance like state. He lifted the arm and placed it round her waist, pulling him closer. She blushed nad he saw it,

"When you wish for me to stop, I will." Vlad mumbled under a lond breath.

She didn't say anything. That wasn't a no, right? Vlad went on to run his fingers through her hair, letting trail up and down her slender back slowly nad consistently.

"You . . .um" Jazz whispered, "What ever makes you feel better," She faced him and locked onto his ruby eyes with lazy lids closed half over. Vlad smiled again and his hand slid gently under the back of her shirt, giving her a lazy form of massage. Jazz closed her eyes. Almost forgetting who this was. Plasmius. This was Plasmius, but so what? what's wrong with it, anyways? She faced him and lifted both his hands. they were cold from the chilly air of the room, so she held them close to her chest,

"You warm enough?" Jasmine inquired, shivering for emphasis. Vlad shook his head,

"Not quite, anymore." He sat up, his abdomin muscles flexing as he did so. He was incredibly fit for fifty two, Jasmine thought. She had always firgured a ghost would stay somewhat young. Vlad was proving that. She let his hands slip from her hands and he pulled her onto his lap, his warm flesh against her chilled. He sighed contently and closed his eyes. This was fairly sudden. . yet, it wasn't. Back in Winsconsin, when Jazz had run away. She'd felt so much more in that embrace than friendship. Much more. . .

He laid down, pulling her with him. She adjusted her self and nuzzled his neck; one arm atop his muscular chest and one round his neck. He kept her tucked close at his side and from moving much, yet letting her be comfortable. He had someone, and he wasn't about to loose that. Vladimir pulled the sheets up to her shoulders, allowing her to join in the warmth he'd created. Vlad blocked out the painful memories that shrouded his mind and let Jasmine replace them.

She caressed his bare shoulder with her lips and he smiled. He was okay, and he was happy. He was content, and nothing could change that. . .

END

Meh, nothing much. I'm still a freggin not happy person, but this made me feel better, I suppose. sorry for typos or totally stupid word mispellings. It's late. late and I don't care. . .but i will tomorrow, and I'll fix them. I don't like this much, seemed too typical Thanks for reading, y'all,

Vladysgirl


End file.
